


True Love

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother fluff, DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, Gen, platonic true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Huey comes to a realization.Or there's more than one type of true love.





	True Love

It hits him at all once and he's surprised he didn't realize it sooner. It begins with a conversation with his Uncle, they were talking about nothing in particular when something makes him ask the question, 

"What's true love?" 

His Uncle takes a while to answer. And that's fair, it's a hard question to have an automatic response to. But eventually he does think of something, "It's having an unbreakable and unparalleled fondness and devotion for someone. Having a life without them is unthinkable and you have all sorts of connections with them that are immeasurably deep. It's someone you care about unconditionally, and fully and completely accept. It's someone you can talk to about anything and completely be yourself with. You respect them more than anyone. But most importantly it's someone you never tire of and always want to be around."

Dewey and Louie, he immediately thinks. And it's true, for both of them. At the end of the day they are the ones he always wants by his side. They are the ones he's completely devoted to and the ones he cares about unconditionally. They are the only ones he feels he can tell everything and the only ones he isn't afraid to be himself around. They are the ones he accepted and respected. And they are the ones he can't live without. 

If that isn't true love he doesn't know what is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written... Let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
